Princess to Queen
by noble-obsessions
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFIC BADE : He sings and gives a ring. Bad summary. Can't give away too much. Read and review :


A semi long-haired, half English, half Indian guy was wearing a black, long sleeve button up, dark jeans and boots and his hands were adorned with different kinds of rings he has collected throughout his life.

A pale, face-pierced girl with blue streaks in her very dark hair put on a strapless, little black dress with some black and silver sequins, some jewelry to make her stand out and a pair of black heels.

A magenta-haired girl who's all smiles in the photobooth wore a red halter cocktail adorned with white laces and black sequins coupled with a white pair of wedges.

A half-Latina girl with brunette hair had on a white, body-hugging cocktail dress and silver heels touched up with elegance with some jewelry.

A curly-haired boy with a blue and white polo, jeans and white Converse and without any puppet on was there as well.

A dark guy with short mane of dreadlocks wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt, a black vest on top, a fedora hat, some jeans and some Converse was laughing with the curly-haired guy.

It was Beck's 21st birthday. He invited all of his friends to a yacht he was able to rent for a cheap price through one of his reliable contacts. A couple of college friends, Hollywood Arts friends and families of his closest friends were present . They were seated nicely on a couple of round tables adorned with black and white silk covers and elegant glasswares. It was full on bar and food as it was his moment. Twenty-one makes him legal in all ways. It signified his freedom from his youth, not that he wanted to let go of it. Sure there were perks to being below 21 but turning 21 to him was a big moment, a defining moment for a guy who's already done so much before being a full time graduate.

Beck sat there on a stool at the small stage, guitar on hand and mic in front. Everyone just finished eating their dinner and are now going to be addressed with gratuity. He tapped the mic to see if it's working well before getting every body's attention.

"Excuse me everyone," Beck started, waiting for people to shut their pie holes. Once done, he continued. "I'd like to thank everyone who's come out here to my 21st birthday. It's such a relief turning 21 you know! I get to do more things without the hassle of laws." Everyone chuckled. "I also get to try alcohol for the first time!" A lot of people hooted and whatnot. "Not that I'd abused that," he recoiled in assurance to the older people around him. "And of course, I get to do what I love without having my parents sign some paper for their approval. And with that said, I'd love to share to you guys a song. A simple presentation that I hope you would all like." Jade scrunched her eyebrows. She had no idea about this. She was there 24/7 to help Beck prepare his party but not once did she suspect something like this. She just smiled at him as he smiled at her. A smile she knew was only reserved for her.

He motioned for Andre, who was sitting in the front table together with Jade, Cat, Tori, and Robbie. Andre smiled at him as he stood up, gearing behind the keys as the lights went dim. A spotlight from below illuminated Beck's face, his gorgeous smile and a happy twinkle in his eyes. Jade can't help but fall more deeply in love with Beck. He was perfect to her. He brought her back to reality, he broke her walls and made her feel. He made her feel something she never thought she would. Love. She looked at him like he was some masterpiece as he started strumming the guitar. Andre accompanied him with some vocal back ups, making sure everyone was watching Beck and not overpowering his guitar playing. Beck didn't often sing as it wasn't his forte but he did anyway.

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous__  
__'Bout being here today__  
__Still not real sure what I'm going to say__  
__So bare with me please__  
__If I take up too much of your time,_

Beck stood up, guitar slung over him as he sand with a clip-on mic. Tori squinted her eyes. She knew the song. She couldn't hide her smile, her giggly feeling inside wanting to just burst out. Jade being Jade who loved all sorts of indie, non-mainstream, had no idea about the song. Beck sang his heart out as he walked towards the table where his and Jade's parents sat together.

_See in this box is a ring for your oldest__  
__She's my everything and all that I know is__  
__It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side__  
__Very soon I'm hoping that I...__  
_

Jade's eyes grew wide. She wasn't stupid. She listened to his every word and like most songs, she was able to predict the message. She covered her mouth with her hand as a gasped escaped her lips. She was so speechless and she just stared at Beck as she watched Beck serenade her father.

_Can marry your daughter__  
__And make her my wife__  
__I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
__And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah__  
__I'm gonna marry your princess__  
__And make her my queen__  
__She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
__Can't wait to smile__  
__When she walks down the aisle__  
__On the arm of her father__  
__On the day that I marry your daughter_

Beck continued to sing as Jade's mom started to cry happy tears and as Jade's dad comforted her. Beck turned away from Jade's parents, spotlight following him as he walked towards Jade. He had smile plastered on his face when he saw Jade, shocked and speechless as Cat and Tori moved towards her to try and comfort her with her happiness. He was becoming braver with this singing thing. The thought of happy tears flowing from the Wests made his heart skip a beat. It encouraged him to do what he needs to do.

_She's been hearing for steps__  
__Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)__  
__So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad__  
__I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)__  
__And 'till death do us part__  
__There's no doubt in my mind__  
__It's time__  
__I'm ready to start__  
__I swear to you with all of my heart..._

He kissed Jade's forehead very quickly as he once again walked to the center of the stage and acknowledged everyone's presence with a smile but most of all, making sure he was looking sincerely to the Wests. The Olivers were all smiles as they already knew of their only child's plan to propose to her long term girlfriend. People had on approving smiles and nods and applauses that may soon come out bursting. This made him sincerely happy, his heart, his mind, his body, if it had a mouth, it would've been smiling the entire time. He was so thankful for Jade and him singing was a proof that he'd do anything to her. He doesn't always sing and hated it when people heard him but he's willing for her, for Jade.

_I'm gonna marry your daughter__  
__And make her my wife__  
__I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
__And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah__  
__I'm gonna marry your princess__  
__And make her my queen__  
__She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
__I can't wait to smile__  
__As she walks down the aisle__  
__On the arm of her father__  
__On the day that I marry your daughter_

He once again walked towards the Wests, particularly to Jade's father. He once again belted the chorus in a manner as if they are talking one-on-one and as if this was not a performance in front of a crowd. Jade's father stood up, hugging Beck with one arm has he nodded in approval. The crowd stood up and clapped for Beck. He was nearly in tears as he was pouring his heart and soul to this song. It was perfect. He then walked with a smile on his face towards Jade who was now crying, not caring if everyone saw her cry. This was Beck proposing to her. This was Beck asking her to be with him for the rest of his life. It was too sweet. So sweet that if Jade was in her usual Jade state, she would've puked in too much sweetness. But this is different. This was Beck. This is her Beck.

_The first time I saw her__  
__I swear I knew that I say I do__  
__I'm gonna marry your daughter__  
__And make her my wife__  
__I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
__And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die__  
__I'm gonna marry your princess__  
__And make her my queen__  
__She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
__I can't wait to smile__  
__As she walks down the aisle__  
__On the arm of her father__  
__On the day that I marry your daughter__  
_

As the song ended, everyone was so hyped up in clapping and hooting. Beck silenced them with his hand as he took Jade's hand and guided her to the middle of the small stage. Andre took the guitar from him and walked back to the group's table. Everyone was silenced.

"So Jade?" Beck asked, tears on the brim of his gorgeous Indian eyes as he pulled out a simple but elegant engagement ring with a diamond on it with 'Bade' inside as its inscription. "Be my queen?" Jade was so speechless and she was shaking in happiness that she was only able to nod vigorously at Beck and suddenly kissed him full on the lips. It was only them for them. Like no one was around watching them. Everyone cheered again and clapped and everyone was sincerely happy for them. They pulled away from their loving kiss and Beck slipped the ring on Jade's finger. It was a start of a beautiful journey for them together.

* * *

A/N: Reviews ? :) Thanks everyone. Hope you liked it. The entire scene was playing perfectly in my head but I don't know if I did justice to it through words.


End file.
